


Severance

by vinrebelle



Series: [PODFIC] Oh Rise With Me Forever [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Haircuts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rituals, Siblings, Slavery, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinrebelle/pseuds/vinrebelle
Summary: “We’re all bound to each other," Shmi says. "And if one day you are left behind, the Severance will strengthen you.”Padmé doesn’t want to think about that. Doesn’t want to think about Shmi being sold, or Anakin. But she’s being asked to be part of this, part of something so firm despite the shaky ground it rests on, and she will hold to it while she can.Podfic of the fic by Brooke yet_intrepid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Severance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727003) by [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid). 



> Length: 13:40

[MP3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tv20g7x2a3c2f73/Severance.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to embed a streaming player into the fic page but I cannot for the fuckin life of me get any of them to work for me. Hit me up if you have code for one that works, or know what I'm doing wrong. Also I'm new to podficcing so feel free to leave constructive criticism on reading, sound quality, etc!
> 
> Find me yelling about Star Wars and other stuff [on tumblr](http://www.youngscrappyandhot.tumblr.com).


End file.
